<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you set the bar for this stubborn heart by fallizbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961635">you set the bar for this stubborn heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian'>fallizbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Fallon, F/F, Family Issues, Lesbian Kirby, M/M, Slow Burn (if i can restrain myself), firby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirby and Sam hatch a ridiculous plan involving their bosses that they are absolutely confident will work exactly how they want it to.</p>
<p>loosely based on the movie set it up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington, Steven Carrington/Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from the song "I Ain't Ever Loved No One" by Donovan Woods</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirby has to do a double take when Sam Jones walks into her office. She stares at her coffee, wondering if maybe the new girl at the coffee shop had put something special in it. Like LSD. Because there’s absolutely no way in hell that the man she’d known in college was standing in front of her desk, wearing a tie and carrying his own to-go cup. </p>
<p>“Sam?” she asks carefully, still half-convinced he’s a hallucination. She slips her feet back into her heels, rising and wrapping her arms around him to return the hug. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Dropping off an advance copy of <em> Femperial </em>’s latest book for Fallon,” he says, holding it up. “I guess she’s friends with the author. Liam Ridley?”</p>
<p>Kirby rolls her eyes, grabbing the book out of his hand. “If by friends, you mean they hooked up once and now he’s in love with her, then sure,” she says, turning the book over to read the back. It’s clearly one of those trashy romance novels, and she’s pretty sure if she flipped through the pages she’d find some poorly written smut somewhere in there. It’s not at all her cup of tea, but she knows that Fallon loves them, so she sets it aside on the table. Fallon will make a big fuss over it and pretend she doesn’t want it, but Kirby knows better. She’s been working for Fallon for over a year now. She’s got her down pat. </p>
<p>“Well, either way, Genie told me to get her a copy,” Sam says with a shrug. “I’m just the errand boy, I don’t ask questions. It's good to see you, Kirb.”</p>
<p>Kirby tilts her head in agreement. She bumps Sam’s shoulder, gesturing down at his clothes. “Not what I expected from the effervescent Sammy Jo,” she remarks. “But I’m glad to have you in town.”</p>
<p>“Definitely.” He glances down at his watch with a groan. “And we should absolutely catch up, but not now. I love the woman, but Genie’s going to be cranky if I don’t make it back with coffee in time for her 3:15 meeting.”</p>
<p>“God, she sounds like Fallon. Great minds think alike, I guess. I’ll text you.”</p>
<p>Sam holds the coffee cup up in goodbye, slipping out the door towards the elevators. Kirby plops herself back down in her chair, turning back to her computer to look over the latest <em> Fallon Unlimited </em>acquisition.</p>
<p>She gets a little bit lost in the technical terms of the merger that she doesn’t quite understand, and all of a sudden it’s nearing the end of the conventional workday. Fallon sweeps back into the office, out of breath and cheeks flushed from the cold. Still, her curls hold their shape and the collar of her button-down is smooth and unwrinkled. She offers Kirby a tight-lipped smile, slipping inside and shutting the door to her office.</p>
<p>If Kirby didn’t know her boss so well, she would think that Fallon wants to be alone. Instead, though, she grabs Fallon’s mug from her desk, heading out to the kitchen to make both herself and Fallon coffee for what’s bound to be a long night. She busies herself making Fallon a latte from the specialty machine that Fallon <em> absolutely </em> approved purchasing with her corporate card, if anyone asks. Fallon likes to pretend she likes black coffee, but she complains about the bitterness every time and Kirby’s going to train her to like a good latte if it kills her. </p>
<p>Fallon Carrington is a vault of secrets, which matches spectacularly well with Kirby’s persistence. Every time Kirby thinks she’s getting close, she finds another door with another key and another secret. She knows that Fallon’s the youngest of three kids, with divorced parents who alternate popping into the society section with new spouses, but Fallon never talks about them. She knows that Fallon’s closer with one brother than the other, but Fallon’s never shared why. She knows that Fallon’s deathly afraid of thunderstorms, but she’s not sure where Fallon disappears each time. </p>
<p>She finishes Fallon’s latte off with a little leaf, grabbing the mugs and slipping into Fallon’s office. Fallon’s sitting on the desk, barking into the phone at someone. It sounds personal, so she goes to leave the latte on the desk beside her, but Fallon grabs her arm before she can leave.</p>
<p>“Look, Adam, I’m not doing it. I’ve got my own company to run. Figure it out yourself.”</p>
<p>She throws the phone on her desk in lieu of a goodbye, and Kirby can see her entire body change. The tension releases from her shoulders and her toes unfurl. The crooked line in the middle of her forehead is still there- it always is- but it seems softer as she leans back, propping herself up on one arm as she grabs the mug Kirby offers. She takes a sip, then frowns.</p>
<p>“You’re feeding me your froo-froo coffee again, aren’t you?” she asks. She rolls her eyes at Kirby’s grin, but doesn’t hand it back. “As long as it’s not decaf, I guess it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Kirby smirks. She’s wearing her down. She plops herself into the plush chair opposite Fallon’s desk, leaning back and resting her feet on the desk beside Fallon. Fallon rolls her eyes and bumps her hip against Kirby’s heels, but she doesn’t make any concerted effort to displace them.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome for introducing you to good coffee,” she says, wrapping her hands around her own mug as she takes a sip.</p>
<p>“There better be black on my desk tomorrow when I come in.” Her words are harsh, but the tone is light and she gives Kirby a little smile. It’s not often that she gets to see this side of Fallon, exhausted from the day but still teasing. Somewhere along the line, Kirby managed to wedge herself into a position of trust with the other woman, and these are her favorite moments, when they sit together after a long day and talk. She thinks Fallon’s not used to having someone in her corner like this. A friend.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the deal with your brother?” she asks. Fallon groans, rolling her head to crack her neck. Kirby’s got a certificate in massage therapy (she signed up for a class drunk and couldn’t back out), but she’s not sure that it’s entirely appropriate for her to offer, given the circumstances. So instead, she sits back in the chair, listening to Fallon bitch until the time comes for them to regroup and plan for the following day. These are the kinds of late nights she doesn’t mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It takes a solid month before Kirby and Sam manage to meet up for coffee, what with their respective bosses. When they do settle on a time, Sam suggests a cute local place right by the <em> Fallon Unlimited </em>offices. Kirby’s never been there, but she’s heard good things since it opened last month, and she’s drawn in by a cherry danish in the pastry case. She grabs a table next to the vine-covered wooden wall, pulling out her laptop to send a few emails while she waits. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, I know I’m late,” Sam says as he rolls in, tossing a pile of paper onto the table next to Kirby’s danish. “Genie had a-”</p>
<p>“Say no more,” Kirby interrupts. “You think Genie’s high maintenance, you should see Fallon. If I didn’t know where her apartment is, I’d think she lived in the ceiling at the office.”</p>
<p>Sam laughs, moving to stand when one of the baristas appears in their field of vision. He’s an objectively cute guy, with messy dark curls and a goofy smile. Not that he’s Kirby’s type. </p>
<p>“Sam.” The barista breathes his name like a sigh, as though he’s surprised to see him here. Kirby watches with interest as Sam’s entire body shifts toward the other man. She quirks an eyebrow at Sam, but he’s clearly abandoned all interest in her for the barista, so she reaches out a hand to him instead.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she says, shooting Sam a look. “I’m Kirby. Friend of Sam’s. And you are?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” he says, shaking her hand. A blush spreads across his face. He’s adorable, if you’re into that kind of thing. “I’m Steven. Sam, here’s your usual.”</p>
<p>He offered no further explanation, setting the coffee on the table with a smile, but between him knowing Sam’s ‘usual’ and the way he and Sam were looking at each other, Kirby could connect the dots. She’s surprised, though. When they lived together in college, Sam brought home a different man every week. They were usually of the meathead variety, all brawn and no brains. His type must’ve changed in the four years since graduation, though, because Steven seems like a gentle, quiet man, and he skates his arm across Sam’s shoulder as he moves to get back to work.</p>
<p>“So, how’d you wind up working for Genie?” Kirby says, trying to draw Sam’s attention back to her. “I guess I kind of figured Sammy Jo would be doing something like running a gay bar or a nightclub.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Sam asks. “And whatever happened to your grand plans to be an actress?”</p>
<p>Kirby laughs. “Sam, you and I both know those bombed junior year when I actually decided to try out for a play. Me and acting didn’t mix well.”</p>
<p>Sam shrugs. “Hey, everyone’s got their talents,” he says. “Ours just happen to be getting coffee. And managing schedules.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget the ever important meeting notes,” Kirby adds with a smirk. Sam leans forward, grabbing her hand.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, Kirb,” Sam says. “It’s really good to see you again. And hey, maybe one of these days Fallon and Genie will wind up working together.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not so sure we want that,” Kirby says. “Those two might take over the world together if we aren’t careful.”</p>
<p>Conversation between Kirby and Sam has always been easy, and meeting up again is like jumping right back into the friendship they had in college. Kirby tells Sam about the disastrous date she went on with a girl off a dating app last weekend, and Sam tells her about how his aunt is moving to Atlanta the next month. She thinks she’s finally about to crack the Steven story when her phone trills on the table with a text from Fallon.</p>
<p>
  <em> I need you back at the office. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m out to lunch with a friend- can't it wait until I come back at 1?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No. Need you back now. </em>
</p>
<p>“You’re whipped, Kirby,” Sam says with a smirk as she slips into her coat. Kirby rolls her eyes, picking up her purse and downing the rest of her coffee.</p>
<p>“You say that like we’re in a relationship. She’s my boss. I’m just doing my job.” </p>
<p>She’s not really sure what to think of the look he’s giving her as she exits.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They both manage to sneak away from the office next Friday night, and <em> thank God </em> because if Kirby had spent one more goddamn moment with Fallon, she’d probably have stuck one of what Fallon calls her “outlet mall stilettos” straight through Fallon’s eye. She <em> knows </em>Fallon is on edge because her father had purchased a rival streaming company, but there's only so much Kirby could take before she snapped.</p>
<p>“I mean, honestly, Sam. The fucking paper. She was mad because the paper wasn’t <em> thick enough </em>,” Kirby says, tossing back another shot.</p>
<p>“Sounds like she needs a stiff drink of her own,” Sam says, flagging down the bartender to order another Sex on the Beach.</p>
<p>Kirby starts giggling uncontrollably. She’s really tried not to think of her boss in this way, but the alcohol coursing through her veins is making her bold. “No, she needs one of those,” she says. She tweaks the umbrella on Sam’s drink, and he quirks his eyebrow in response.</p>
<p>“A… drink?”</p>
<p>“No,” Kirby says, then pauses.  “Well, yes, but not what I meant. She needs to get <em> laid </em>.”</p>
<p>Sam laughs, tossing back another sip of his drink. “Cheers to that. Her and Genie both.”</p>
<p>He freezes for a second, then a smile begins to creep onto his face. Kirby recognizes it from that one time in college that Sammy let the freshmen make the jungle juice. It’s a dangerous look. He sets his drink down, taking Kirby’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“Kirby. Fallon needs a good orgasm,” he begins. She makes a face.</p>
<p>“Thank you <em> so </em>much for putting it that way,” she interrupts. He gives her a look. “Whatever, go on.”</p>
<p>“Genie would probably take it down a few levels if she was getting laid, too.” Kirby finally sees where this is going, but she lets him continue. “So let’s set them up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirby thinks for a moment, tapping her fingers against the bar counter. </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know a lot of guys up to her standards that Fallon hasn’t already slept with, so I’m hoping you have suggestions. Genie’s a lesbian, right? I know a couple women we could do for her.”</p>
<p>Her mind’s racing with ideas, but she pauses at the look of amusement on Sam’s face.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Did you just call your boss a slut?” Sam asks, quirking his head to the side. He takes a sip of his drink as a hot blush fills Kirby’s face. Her eyes dart around the room, as if expecting Fallon to appear. She’s never known Fallon to frequent nightclubs, but if tonight was the night she started, Kirby thinks she might just die on the spot. </p>
<p>“No, I— No, she’s just—,” Kirby stutters. She sighs. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Sam says with a smirk. “We all know Fallon Carrington gets around.” He waves off Kirby’s protests. “That’s not what I meant though, you stupid girl. I meant let’s set them up with <em> each other</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh. <em> That</em>. Fallon’s not gay.”</p>
<p>Sam stares at her in amusement, slurping his drink through the straw. She shifts in her chair uncomfortably, yanking at a string on her sweater.</p>
<p>“What?” she snaps.</p>
<p>“Kirby.” Sam says, taking her hand as he continues, “What do you mean, ‘Fallon’s not gay?’”</p>
<p>“She dates exclusively men,” Kirby says with a shrug. “I know it’s a hard thing for you to comprehend, Sammy, but straight people do exist.”</p>
<p>Sam bursts out laughing. He slips off his chair, grabbing his drink and pulling Kirby up with him. </p>
<p>“Straight people exist. Fallon Carrington just isn’t one of them,” he says. “God, I forgot just how bad your gaydar is, Kirb. No wonder you’re still single. Now, come dance with me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Kirby’s phone rings the next morning, she seriously considers faking her own death and living out the rest of her days in some remote cabin in Alaska. Her head is pounding and her memory of the previous night is fuzzy, at best. Rolling over onto her side, she opens her eyes to see her bedside table with her pineapple lamp and pet succulent. At least she made it home, this time. It’d been way too long since she and Sam last partied together, and she’d forgotten just how hard it is to keep up with him. </p>
<p><em> Okay </em>, so she made it home, she has her phone, and nothing hurts. So far, she was doing better than most of the other times she’s been out with Sam. She’s pretty sure she’s out of the woods until she hears a groan sounding from the other side of the bed. She freezes.</p>
<p>“Kirby, if you don’t turn that phone off in the next three seconds, I’ll throw it out the window,” Sam grumbles, and she breathes out a sigh of relief, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to pick the phone up. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d done the drunk hook-up thing, and she’s really got no interest in dealing with <em> that </em> this morning.</p>
<p>“Hi Fallon,” she says, holding the phone up to her ear. On her other side, Sam groans again, shoving a pillow over the side of his head. She waves him off and ignores the dizziness as she stands and makes her way into the kitchen. “What can I do for you so early on a Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Early?” Fallon scoffs. “It’s past nine, Kirby.”</p>
<p>Kirby <em> really </em>wants to make a witty comment about how Fallon might be a vampire but the rest of them need sleep, but she can clearly recognize Fallon’s don’t-fuck-with-me tone.  Kirby’s been on the wrong side of it too many times to make the mistake of antagonizing her right now. She sighs.</p>
<p>“Did you need something?” she asks, grabbing the bag of Death Wish coffee that her sister had gotten her for Christmas, knowing she’d need it to deal with Fallon. She hears a rustling of papers on the other end of the line, then a thud and a curse. “Fallon, are you in the office right now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I can’t find the proof for next month’s cover,” Fallon says. Kirby curses internally, slipping back into her room and yanking her pants from yesterday back on. “Fuck. I just dropped the stupid rolodex on my foot.”</p>
<p>“Fallon, are you going through my desk?” Kirby asks, pulling a blouse on. “Don’t do that. I’ll be over there in like thirty minutes. Just leave my desk alone.”</p>
<p>“Why? Got something here you don’t want me to see?” Fallon teases. Kirby nearly falls over while she’s slipping into her heels and curses at a scuff she doesn’t remember having sustained. She yells out a goodbye to Sam, nabbing the keys that her drunk alter-ego had thankfully left on the front table and hightailing it out of there.</p>
<p>“Fallon, I will be there in twenty minutes. Put the rolodex down and back away from my desk,” she says.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Fallon snaps, although there’s a satisfaction in her voice that tells Kirby this is exactly the outcome her boss had been hoping for. “I’ll make myself one of those fancy coffees you keep trying to force down my throat.”</p>
<p>“You do that,” Kirby replies, hanging up her phone and going to toss it in the purse she forgot to bring. Her head’s still pounding, and her Motrin is being held hostage in her apartment while her psycho boss drags her into work<span>— </span>a great start to her Saturday. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Kirby makes it to the office in fifteen minutes, out of breath and not completely certain how she’s still standing upright. As the elevator doors slide open to reveal the <em> Fallon Unlimited </em> logo, Kirby tries to comb her hair with her fingers and smooth out the creases in her clothes before Fallon sees. Unfortunately for her, though, her boss has decided to spend the morning out at Kirby’s desk. Her black Weitzman stilettos are slung up on Kirby’s desk as she approaches, a mug of coffee cradled in one hand as she plays with Kirby’s Rubik's cube with the other. </p>
<p>“You know, they say that you’re supposed to be able to solve one of these in less than an hour,” Fallon says, flipping one of the sides and holding it out of Kirby’s reach when she goes to grab it. “How long have you worked here?”</p>
<p>“Well maybe if my boss wasn’t so <em> demanding</em>,” Kirby teases, finally grabbing it out of Fallon’s reach. “You fucking— Did you solve it?”</p>
<p>Fallon shrugs, swinging her legs down.</p>
<p>“I was bored, and you were taking too long to get here.” </p>
<p>Fallon goes to stand, brushing a piece of imaginary lint off her skirt. She’s wearing what Kirby knows to be Fallon’s “casual”: a pencil skirt paired with something that resembles lingerie far more than it does an actual blouse. If Kirby’s eyes linger a few too many moments on the lengths of soft freckled skin exposed on Fallon’s legs, she chooses not to dwell on it.</p>
<p>Kirby walks around her desk, reaching into the top drawer and pulling the proof that Fallon had been looking for right off the top of the stack of papers. She can see a blush beginning to creep into Fallon’s cheeks as she hands it to her, gathering her phone and keys again and turning to leave. </p>
<p>“You’re leaving?” Fallon practically whines. Kirby spins on her heel, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Did you need something else?”</p>
<p>“No, I just—” Fallon sighs. She presses her palms to her temples and squeezes her eyes shut. “Look, my idiot brother and my father are coming for a <em> family </em>meeting in fifteen minutes. And my other brother cancelled on me. I really need someone in there to stop me from strangling Adam.”</p>
<p>“You told me I could have today off.”</p>
<p>“I <em> know</em>. Please?” Fallon flutters her eyelashes a little bit. It’s the first time Kirby thinks she’s ever heard that word out of Fallon Carrington’s mouth. Reluctantly, Kirby flops down in the chair, pulling her phone back out of her pocket. </p>
<p>“Fine,” she says. “I need to make a call before the meeting, though.”</p>
<p>Fallon skates her eyes over Kirby, looking up and down as though she’s seeing her for the first time. Kirby wants to squirm in her chair. Her hair is definitely still tangled beyond belief and she <em> knows </em> that Fallon recognizes yesterday’s wrinkled pants. She really doesn’t like the conclusion she knows Fallon’s about to come to. </p>
<p>“Hot date last night?” she asks, leaning back on Kirby’s desk. “Go for it, make that call.”</p>
<p>Kirby rolls her eyes at Fallon. “Hot date with a gay man,” she scoffs. “Sam’s just a friend. He’s an assistant to the <em>Femperial</em> CEO.”<br/>“Genie McCarty?” Fallon asks. Kirby nods, even though she knows there’s no real question. Fallon knows all the big players in town, and Genie McCarty single-handedly dominates the Atlanta publishing scene. “Hmm.”</p>
<p>Kirby can’t read the look on Fallon’s face, but she’s pretty sure she detects a curiosity in her eyes. Fallon might not be gay, but she wonders if maybe they’d be good as friends. She shoots Sam a text, instead, letting him know that she won’t be back for the morning and asking what he thought of the possibility. He immediately responds with an emoji of two women kissing, and Kirby rolls her eyes. Sam’s unstoppable when he gets a plan in his head, regardless of how impossible the outcome is.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kirby’s never met Fallon’s family before, but she can recognize the familial resemblance from the fiery determination in the eyes of the two men who roll in a few minutes later. It’s the same look Fallon gets when she’s pacing around her office trying to close a particularly difficult business deal.</p>
<p>She does not, however, recognize the Fallon that steps out of her office to meet them. Fallon’s expressions and movements are significantly cooled from her usual vigor, her gaze detached and her mouth set into a hard line. </p>
<p>“Adam. Dad.” There’s not any warmth in the greeting, and she doesn’t make any move to hug her father and brother. Kirby follows behind Fallon as she guides them all into the conference room opposite her office.</p>
<p>“Where are your lawyers?” Fallon asks as the men sit opposite her and Kirby. The bite in her voice shocks Kirby out of her thoughts. She likes to think that by now she knows all of Fallon’s business bitch voices, but this one’s harsh and closed off in a way she hasn’t heard from Fallon before. She doesn’t know the Carrington family nearly well enough to comprehend the complex dynamics that are clearly at play here. She can read Fallon almost perfectly, but Kirby can’t for the life of her figure out what she’s reacting to.</p>
<p>“We thought it might be better to handle this within the family.” The man who speaks first is older and Kirby watches him lean back in his chair as though he owns the place. Blake Carrington. Kirby might not know the family intimately, but she’s familiar enough with the name and the face. Fallon’s response to Blake’s words is a bitter laugh and what’s practically a mirror image of Blake. Except Fallon actually <em> does </em> own the place. </p>
<p>“Look, Fallon, we just want to talk about what you’d be willing to sell for,” Fallon’s brother adds.. “It’s not like you’re working for CA anymore.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p>
<p>Fallon stiffens beside her as everything clicks into place for Kirby; it’s about the family company. Kirby settles into her chair for a long meeting, tapping her pen against her notebook as she watches a familiar fire creep into Fallon’s eyes. <em> There’s the Fallon she knows. </em> Kirby thinks she’s going to enjoy watching Fallon kick her family’s ass. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you sarah for beta-reading this and also for bullying me into finally posting it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>